Fake Boyfriend
by Jeydon
Summary: Allison broke up with Scott, all Scott wants is to get back together with Allison even if that means going with Isaac's plan to make her jealous. Scott refuses to mess with a girl's heart so instead of pretending to like some girl, he's going to pretend to like Isaac; Isaac is obviously aware that this is all just a plan to make Allison jealous but will feelings get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

_**My first Scisaac fanfic! This is actually only my second teen wolf fanfic so I'm sorry if it's not that good because I'm still trying to get used to writing in the character's point of views! Anyways, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this one yet so let me know if I should!**_

_Scott was staring at Allison, again, just like he did every day. He stared at her more often than usual since they broke up because he couldn't talk to her, all he could do was stare. Isaac was tired of seeing his friend so heart broken, the sad puppy dog look that had been on Scott's face since Allison said they needed to break up was getting difficult for Isaac to take._

_He stared over at Scott and watched carefully as his lips twitched into a frown, he knew why Scott was more upset than he usually was - Allison had been hanging out with some guy who recently started going to school with them. When ever Isaac brought the topic of Allison up, Scott refused to talk about her so at this point he had no clue what he could do to get Scott's mind off of the girl._

_He felt bad, and he couldn't seem to figure out how Allison could possibly do this to Scott. The two of them seemed like the perfect couple before all of the werewolf drama started so it was hard to believe that they were broken up. Part of Isaac was glad they were broke up at first and he still feels guilty about that to this day but he never thought Scott would be so upset about the break up._

_"Scott, if you don't stop staring at her I'm going to blind fold you." Isaac threatened even though he didn't mean it, he was just tired of watching his friend stare at a girl who wanted nothing to do with him. Scott deserved better than her, he deserved someone who would fight to be with him._

_"I'm not staring." Scott answered back as he turned away from Allison and started to get his books out of his locker. _

_"Yes you were, and you were jealous." Isaac teased, his lips twitching up into a smirk as he watched Scott turn around to face him._

_"Of course I'm jealous, we broke up a week ago and she's already all over some other guy!" He shouted as he slammed his locker door shut._

_Isaac's eyes widened at the pissed off look on Scott's face, "I know it's hard." He said tilting his head to the side, "Wait a second." He said putting up a finger for Scott to wait even though the boy obviously wasn't going anywhere. _

_Isaac looked over towards Allison and the mystery boy before turning back towards Scott and smiling at him, "I got a great idea." He said staring at Scott who had an anxious and confused look on his face._

_"Why don't you make her jealous?" He asked pointing at Scott, "Find someone who you think is hot and just make a move on them, she'll notice that you are moving on from her and then she'll want to get back together with you." Isaac shrugged, "Then I won't have to watch you have that sad puppy dog look on your face anymore."_

_Scott shook his head, "There's only one problem with that plan of yours." He told him as he looked over at Allison then back over at Isaac, "I'm not just going to play with some girl's heart in order to get Allison back." _

_Isaac smirked at his friend, "I didn't say it had to be a girl and I know the perfect person for you to pretend to like seeing as this person wouldn't end up heart broken because he would know what you were doing." _

_Scott's eyes widened, "I'm not dating a guy." He said right away as he stared at Isaac like he was a lunatic._

_"You just have to pretend you like me okay, Scott." He rolled his eyes, "She'll be begging for you to take her back with in a few days."_

_Scott laughed then nodded, "Fine, Isaac, but I'm not making out with you." _

_Isaac laughed then smirked at him, "You don't even have to kiss me but if you want her to believe that you like me…" He started to say although what he was saying was more for his own benefit than for Scott's. _

_Scott just rolled his eyes then walked towards where his first class was. Isaac smirked then yelled at Scott, "See ya later babe."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy but thank you for all of the great reviews and for following/reading my story! I'm really excited to continue writing this!:)**

Isaac was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling, he had told Scott to meet him at his house after school so they could come up with a plan to make Allison jealous but he was late. Scott wasn't one to be on time but it still bugged Isaac that he was taking his time to get to his house - "I thought Allison was important to you, Scott." He whispered to himself, "But yet its taking you all damn day to get here." He heard a soft chuckle from the door way of his room and quickly sat up on his bed staring at the familiar boy.

His mouth dropped open, _would Scott be mad at him now?_ He stood up from his bed, he opened and closed his mouth several times as he tried to figure out what to say finally he mumbled out, "You're late."

Scott just smiled at him then walked farther into the room, "My mom had me pick up milk before I came over here." He rolled his eyes, "And it's not like this is a date so you don't get to yell at me for being late." Scott poked Isaac in the chest before sitting down on his bed.

Isaac turned around to face him, "Well I'm your boyfriend now so you could try to show up on time." He teased his lips twitching up into a smirk when he said the word 'boyfriend'

Scott rolled his eyes, "Fake boyfriend," He corrected,"You aren't really my boyfriend and even if I was gay you wouldn't be my type."

Isaac's mouth dropped open again, "Are you just trying to offend me or are you picky about your type of men?" He sat down next to Scott on the bed.

Scott tilted his head to the side thinking about the question, "Hmm, both." He stared at Isaac then his eyes lit up and Isaac was sort of expecting a light bulb to appear above the boy's head, "Allison is going to a party Lydia is throwing tonight…. _with that boy_," He said the words 'that boy' as if he was talking about a pile of shit that he had to get rid of, "We should go."

Isaac's eyes widened, "I'm not sure you know how to act like a good boyfriend yet." He said messing up Scott's hair which only annoyed him. Scott grabbed a hold of the boy's hand and at first he was squeezing it so tightly that Isaac thought he could have broken his hand but eventually he lightened his touch and his thumb rubbed against the back of Isaac's hand.

"Oh really?" His voice was teasing but yet the way he stared Isaac in the eyes was serious and challenging, "Then how would you like your boyfriend to act, Isaac?" He tilted his head to the side.

Isaac glanced down at their still in-twined hands and swallowed before glancing up at Scott and returning his challenging stare, "Well, Scott, You have to look at me like you actually have feelings for me and not like I'm just another dude on the lacrosse team."

Scott smiled as if to say 'okay, continue'

"And you have to be trying to make me like you back, just like when you make a move on a girl." Isaac's voice shook lightly as he tried his best not to look down at their hands, "It's really not that difficult but if you'd like to find someone else to help you get Allison back, you're free to do so."

Scott shook his head, "No, I think I'm going to stick with you." He stood up as he let go of Isaac's hand. "The party is at eight, I'll meet you there." He smiled once more before leaving the boy's bedroom.

Isaac laid back down on his bed and rolled his eyes when he realized how fast his heart was beating.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This parts not very good. It was just a filler so that Allison would know Scott "Liked" Isaac now.**

* * *

Isaac was standing outside of Lydia's house waiting for Scott to show up, the house was already full of people and he knew if he went in with out Scott it would probably take him all night to actually find him. So he stood next to the door watching as people walked in with their dates and friends. He was smiling back at a girl when he saw Scott out of the corner of his eye, he quickly turned around as Scott walked towards him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Isaac asked, his eyes were wide and he was starting to have second thoughts about pretending to be Scott's boyfriend.

"I'm sure, are you?" Scott asked as he smiled knowingly at him, he could tell that Isaac was nervous just by the way he kept looking anywhere but at him.

"Yeah." Isaac finally mumbled out, "Mission, help Scott get Allison back starts now." Isaac smiled weakly as he started walking into the house. He was about to walk through the front door when he felt someone grab a hold of his hand, he looked down at their hands and swallowed before glancing up at Scott.

"What are you doing?" Isaac asked even though the answer was obvious, he was holding his hand in order to see if Allison would notice.

"What does it look like?" Scott asked, "Now come on, Isaac, go into the house before I pick you up and carry you in there." He said pulling Isaac by the hand into the house full of people.

Isaac allowed Scott to guide him through the crowd of people, his heart was beating fast and it wasn't because he didn't like crowds it was because of the person holding his hand.

After what felt like forever to Isaac they finally made their way through the crowd and into the back yard where they both spotted Stiles who waved at them. Scott started to pull Isaac over towards the hyper active teenager and Isaac couldn't help but notice how the boy's gaze was on their hands.

"Hey, Stiles." Isaac heard Scott greet the boy, but he just stared around at the other people near them trying his best to stay out of the conversation.

"Scott, do you have something to tell me?" Stiles asked allowing his gaze to return back to their hands.

Isaac gulped as he turned his attention back to Scott and Stiles, he saw that Scott was nervous and that he didn't know how to answer so he quickly jumped in to answer.

"I didn't want to come, so it was either I held hands with him or I got handcuffed to him, the second option sounded a bit too kinky for me." Isaac said raising his eyebrows at Stiles who just laughed.

"Alright then, I was sort of expecting Scott to come out, I'm disapointed now." He teased before his glance landed on the punch, "I'm gonna go get a drink, see you two love birds later."

Isaac rolled his eyes as he turned his attention onto Scott, "Allison is over there with Lydia, I don't see that guy with them but anyways, how do you plan to make her jealous?" Isaac asked tilting his head to the side staring at Scott, "You can't even tell Stiles I'm your boyfriend so Allison is just going to think you're messing around and not even care."

Scott glared at him, "You aren't my boyfriend now come on." He said pulling Isaac by the hand again.

"Where are we going?" Isaac asked staring at Scott's back confused, he didn't get an answer though because Scott just kept pulling him towards where Allison was.

"Hey." Scott said to Allison and Lydia, the first words he had even said to the two of them since Allison dumped him. Isaac just smiled at them hoping that some how that would distract the two girls from looking at his hand that was still in Scott's.

But of course it didn't, "Why are you holding hands?" Lydia asked pointing her cup towards their hands.

"Long story," Scott mumbled out before Isaac could even open his mouth to repeat the whole 'handcuffs or hand holding' lie.

Before any of them could say another word the new guy had his arms wrapped around Allison's waist and Isaac felt Scott's grip tighten on his hand.

"Calm down." Isaac whispered in Scott's ear as he watched the boy's eyes change color before returning back to normal.

"Guys, this is Matt." She introduced them pointing at the guy who was now holding her hand, "Matt, this is Scott and Isaac."

Matt smiled kindly at them, "Don't worry I'm not homophobic."

Isaac almost laughed but he stopped himself, "We're not uh, together or anything." he said smiling back at the guy with forced kindness.

"Yet." Scott said louder then he really needed to, Isaac turned towards him and smirked before his gaze landed on Allison who's eyes were wide.

"Matt can you give us a second." She said smiling kindly at him, he just nodded and walked towards the snacks table.

Before Allison could even say anything Lydia did, "Scott, you aren't gay you dated Allison so please tell us what the hell is going on?" She brought her drink up to her lips afterwards and drank half of it as if this conversation was messing with her nerves.

"I'm not gay." Scott admitted shrugging his shoulders and since Isaac's gaze had been on Allison he noticed her look of relief when the words came out of Scott's mouth. "I'm bi, I like boys and girls." He looked over at Isaac before continuing, "And yes if you were wondering, Isaac is my date to this party but he's not my boyfriend, yet."

And with that final word Scott pulled Isaac by the hand away from the two shocked girls.

* * *

**A/N Handcuffs are too kinky for Isaac oh my god what am I writing? Once again, thanks for all the great reviews!**


End file.
